John (Earth-NR)
John is the real name of a man who has gone by the code names Naked Snake and Big Boss, a renowned special forces operative and mercenary commander. He is the founder of the special forces unit FOXHOUND, along with the Soldiers Without Borders mercenary group. His next of kin is his son David and his clone Jacob. Biography Early life John was born in 1935, and was just a child when he learnt the Allied Nations lost to the Axis nations due to the usage of Kal-El (Earth-NR). During the 1950's he voluntarily joined the United States Army, even knowing what Superman can do. His friendly nature, tenacity, empathy, and unique charisma earned him the respect of others, helping him become a Green Beret. Operation Snake Eater In 1964, John was sent on a mission to rescue a defecting German scientist, Abraham Erskine, who had created a super soldier serum that would place men in peak physical condition. Infiltrating an eastern European forest, he operated under the code name Naked Snake. On the mission, he successfully escorted Erskine out of the military base he was held in, and got into a secretly staged fight with undercover CIA agent Adam. However, Erskine was kidnapped by a German officer and held hostage once again. Now Snake had a new mission, called Operation Snake Eater, that involved rescuing Erskine again and kill the German officer that held him hostage. During this time, he made contact with Adam and another undercover CIA agent named Tanya. When Snake successfully infiltrated the base, he was captured by the German officer and was tortured with electric prods and finally had his eye gouged out. Afterward, Snake escaped from his prison cell and saved the exposed CIA agents and Erskine. After this, John was awarded a medal of honor, given the new code name Big Boss, and watched Erskine transform Steve Rogers into Captain America. After the mission After the mission, John retired in peace with Tanya, with whom he had a son with named David in 1972. Feeling bored with the life he lived after his retirement, he chose to become a mercenary to get back the excitement he had while on a mission. During this time, he befriended Benedict, and together they formed the mercenary group Soldiers Without Borders, who were designed to fight for any group that would oppose the Nazi's. Afterwards, he recruited scientist Arthur Emmerich, who was an assistant to Erskine, to help him make a variation of the super soldier serum, which proved successful, turning many recruits of the Soldiers into super soldiers. This mercenary group proved short lived, as the Red Skull had lead an assault on the Soldiers and destroyed the base while putting John in a coma. After he awoke, he chose to rejoin the United States Army, but not before creating a clone of himself named Jacob. Big Boss went on to train his own son into becoming a soldier, succeeding him as Snake, now Solid Snake. Category:Earth-NR Category:Heroes Category:Military Personnel Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders